minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sad's Fanon
You may have been looking for the category page of the same name. Sad's Fanon is a category of all the pages in Sad's Fanon, a fanon universe by created for making stories and custom Minecraft things. Fanon Storylines The Green Steve: Subcode The Green Steve: Subcode is the fourth Sad's Fanon story. Conveyed via a message board titled Anon Logs, it follows multiple humans trapped inside Minecraft and their mission to discover the truth about the elusive Green Steve. It was created as an attempt to create a good story out of the universally panned "The green steve". Creatures of the Void (discontinued) Creatures of the Void was the first created storyline in Sad's Fanon. It followed the story of Steve and the Players in a post-tragedy country haunted by the Omnibrine and Muriminus, and their quest to destroy the Enderdragon and the Voidwarp dimensions. Craft To Rebel (discontinued) Craft To Rebel was the third Sad's Fanon story. Taking place in an unknown world that is not Hestion, an adventurer and this universe's Steve led a rebellion to destroy a kingdom. Pioneers of Rain (canceled) Pioneers of Rain (yet to be created) would have been the fifth Sad's Fanon story. It would have followed Joseph Elduron and his expedition to find new land to pioneer in the South after the collapse of North Mindeavor. Hiresis (discontinued) The Hiresis was Hestion's equivalent of a Bible and was originally created as a companion story to Creatures of the Void. The Untold (abandoned) The Untold was the second Sad's Fanon story. After a cult triple murder of three friends, Joe Tertian sets off to find and destroy the ones responsible, but meets a terrifying enemy along the way. The project began during the hiatus between CotV Seasons One and Two. Worlds Hestion Hestion is the first world in Sad's Fanon. Stories that take place in Hestion: *Creatures of the Void *The Untold (abandoned) *Pioneers of Rain Content Map Unfinished. *Sad's Fanon Modpack Dimensions Voidwarp *Sinmur Stones *Voidwarp Nether **Mega Ghast ***Potent Ghast Tear ***Fire Drop *Voidwarp End **Mjalnis Dragon *Voidwarp Mine **Fusion Beast *Voidwarp Aether **Avilis *Voidwarp Withus **Wither Complex *Voidwarp Celestis **Shadowmaster *Voidwarp Enderis **Ender Overlord *Voidwarp Corruption **Muriminus *Between-space **Voidstone **Unisinmur **Void Phantom Celestis *Celestis Configuration *Celestis Blocks **Celestis Crystal **Mire *Mobs **Snowy Pig **Snowy Cow **Snowy Chicken **Snowy Sheep **Foaral Bird **Icefish **Crystal Flower **Ice Spider **Shadowlurker **Shadowstriker **Mimic **Phoenix **Shadowflyer **Morph **Frigidas Withus *Bedrockel *Mobs **Wither Creeper **Ash Zombie **Withercore Selventry *Selvent Configuration **Connective Stone Megapages These pages contain dozens more individual concepts not listed here. *Sad's Fanon Tools *Sad's Fanon Armor *Sad's Fanon Biomes *Sad's Fanon Enchantments *Sad's Fanon Blocks **Cobalite **Bloodstone **Zelzivium **Solphis *Sad's Fanon Utilities *Sad's Fanon Barriers Outer Armor *Outer Armor Token *Gale Wings *Footwings *Bandolier Special Abilities *Amulets of Ability *Windstorm *Flamewave *Magma Pillar *Wither Fire Fan Stories Expanding details will be left on their respective pages to avoid spoilers. *Hiresis **The Book of Notch **The Book of Dock **The Book of Jeb **Forevers **The Book of Redemption *Creatures of the Void **CotV Season One **CotV Season Two **CotV Season Three **CotV Season Four *Craft To Rebel Other *Broken Relic **Semilit Crystal **Semishade Crystal Additions Voidwarp The Voidwarp is a series of dimensions and dark, endgame bosses. Much more information, and the different dimensions and bosses, can be found on the Voidwarp page. Dimensions More info about the dimensions can be found on their respective pages. *The Celestis, a dimension of perpetual day that has been tainted by shadow creatures and dungeons. *The Withus, a dimension of constant night that is home to many Wither-based blocks and enemies. Category:Sad's Fanon